Kejutan untuk Otousan
by Biiancast Rodith
Summary: Kejutan pertama ia dapat dari anak sulungnya yang membuat dia kue ulang tahun dan kejutan kedua, ia dapat dari anak bungsunya yang merusak hasil kerjanya tadi malam. / SasuSaku, Oneshot, for Uchiha Sasuke Birthday. COMPLETE


_**A Naruto Fanfiction**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

___Kejutan untuk Otousan _© Biiancast Rodith

_**Pair: U. Sakura & U. Sasuke**_

_**Genre: Family  
**_

_**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), Misstypo, Alur kecepetan, Abal, Ide pasaran**_

_**Rate : K+**_

_**Summary : "Shinobuuu... Suzukiii.../ ...terdengarlah suara seorang wanita dan suara anak laki-laki yang bernyanyian 'Happy B'day'/ **_

* * *

Pagi haripun tiba menggantikan malam. Mata-mata yang tadinya terpejam, kini kembali terbuka bersiap melanjutkan kehidupan yang seperti biasanya.

Para ibu-ibu rumah tangga saatnya menyiapkan hal-hal yang mulai dari pokok sampai tetek-bengek yang tidak terlalu penting.

Tanpa terkecuali ibu rumah tangga yang hanya ada di Distrik Uchiha itupun mulai melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai seorang istri sekaligus ibu dari anak-anaknya.

Seperi biasanya, sebelum Sakura dan Sasuke pergi menjalankan misi, mereka selalu menyempatkan sarapan dengan kedua buah hati mereka.

Seperti sekarang ini, keluarga kecil milik Sasuke itu, kini sudah berkumpul di meja makan menikmati hidangan yang telah disediakan oleh nyonya rumah ini.

"Apa kau memiliki misi hari ini, Shinobu-kun ?" tanya ibu dua anak itu, kepada anak sulungnya yang tepat duduk di hadapannya.

Uchiha Shinobu, anak pertama dari Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura ini sekarang sudah berada di tingkat genin . Dari penampilan dan sikapnya, dia itu seperti _fotocopy_ ayahnya. Hanya saja yang membedakan mereka berdua itu matanya. Kalau bola mata Sasuke berwarna hitam _onyx_, Shinobu memiliki bola mata berwarna hijau_ jade_ seperti milik ibunya, Sakura.

"Hn. Tidak Kaachan." jawab Shinobu sebelum menandaskan sarapannya.

"Baiklah. Kaachan dan Touchan sepertinya akan pulang terlalu malam. Apa kau bisa menjaga Suzuki-chan, Shinobu-kun? Kalau kau ingin pergi, titip saja Suzu-chan ke toko bibi Ino. " kata Sakura yang saat ini sedang membereskan piring-piring bekas makan mereka tadi.

"Tidak Kaasan. Kami di rumah saja."

"Baiklah. Jangan membuat kerusuhan lagi di dapur karena makan siang kalian sudah ibu masak. Tinggal dipanaskan saja nanti."

"Hn." Shinobu hanya menganggukkan kepala, pertanda ia merespon perkataan ibunya.

"Jangan biarkan Suzuki masuk ruang kerja ayah. Kertas gulungan ayah, masih berserakan di sana." titah Sasuke mengingatkan Shinobu bahwa anak bungsunya itu, suka bermain disana mengingat banyaknya kertas yang bisa ia jadikan mainan.

"Ha'i"

"Kami pergi dulu ya Shinobu-kun, Suzu-chan. Baik-baik ya di rumah sama aniki."

Sebelum Sakura dan Sasuke pergi, Sakura menyempatkan mencium kening kedua putranya.

Sepeninggalnya Sasuke dan Sakura, Shinobu menyeringai.

"Sepertinya kami akan membuat kerusuhan di dapur lagi Kaachan." Gumam Shinobu yang lagi memperhatikan Suzuki yang lagi asik mencoret-coret buku yang sengaja diberikan kepadanya.

Anak kedua Sasuke ini, bernama Uchiha Suzuki. Saat ini sekarang dia berusia empat tahun dan sudah masuk _playgroup_. Kalau Shinobu memiliki sifat dingin warisan ayahnya, Suzuki memiliki sifat seperti Sakura. Riang, semangat dan selalu tersenyum. Matanya saja yang menjadi warisan Sasuke.

"Suzuki, saatnya kita belanja."

Suzuki yang mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh kakaknya, menoleh dan tertawa lebar.

"Mainan~" Sahut Suzuki riang.

"Bukan, Otouto. Tapi kita akan mengambil bahan membuat kue."

"Kue? Uki mau~"

Dengan suara cadelnya, Suzuki berlari menghampiri Shinobu dan memeluk kaki kanannya, seakan ia akan mendapatkan potongan kue.

"Tapi, kita belanja dulu dan setelah itu kita membuat kue,"  
Shinobu menunduk dan mengendong Suzuki. "kau, mau kue, kan Suzuki?" tanya Shinobu.

"Baiklah. Mari kita pergi."

Shinobu dan Suzukipun pergi berbelanja ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan-bahan yang mereka butuhkan untuk membuat kue.

Tidak banyak waktu yang mereka butuhkan untuk membeli beberapa bahan yang mereka butuhkan, mengingat Sakura sudah memiliki bahan-bahan dasar untuk membuat kue.

Karena itu, sesampainya di rumah, mereka-walau yang bekerja hanya Shinobu- langsung memulai membuat kue.

Hari ini, adalah hari special untuk ayah mereka Sasuke. Seperti yang di katakan ibunya tempo hari, bahwa ayahnya tidak pernah mengingat hari ulang tahunnya.

Karena itu, dengan inisiatip sendiri, Shinobu meminta kepada ibunya cara membuat kue kesukaan ayahnya.

Sakura mengerti maksud anak sulungnya itu untuk membuat sepriase kepada ayahnya dan sebab itulah, ia memberitahu resepnya.

Sakura mungkin tahu niat baik anaknyanya, tapi berbeda dengan Shinobu. Shinobu tidak tahu, bahwa Sakura sengaja mengajak Sasuke untuk pergi menemaninya menjalankan misi ke Iwagakure agar misi anaknya untuk ulang tahun ayahnya itu berjalan lancar.

.

.

.

**~Happy B'day Otousan~**

"Tadaima"

Sakura dan Sasuke sudah pulang dari misi dadakan itu. Dan melihat bahwa rumahnya gelap, seakan tidak ada kehidupan di dalamnya.

Sakura terlebih dahulu memasuki rumah dan segera bergegas melesat ke dapur. Apa yang Sakura harapkan agar tidak membuat dapur berantakan, ternyata tercapai. Karena, apa bila dapur berandakan, bisa saja rencana Shinobu gagal karena Sasuke terlebih dahulu tahu.

"Shinobu dimana kalian?"

Sakura terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakan Sasuke yang terbilang cukup keras itu dari dalam ruang kerjanya. Sakurapun berlari menghampiri suaminya itu.

Betapa _shock_nya Sakura, melihat kertas gulungan yang merupakan laporan misi Sasuke tempo hari, kini penuh dengan coretan.

"Shinobuuu... Suzukiii..." Sasuke masih memanggil kedua anaknya dengan suara lantang.

Tiba-tiba seberkas cahaya dari arah belakang tubuh Sasuke mendekat dan terdengarlah suara seorang wanita dan suara anak laki-laki yang bernyanyian 'Happy B'day'

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang dan ternyata benar dugaan Sakura, bahwa suaminya itu lupa hari ulang tahunnya. Lihat saja raut wajah ayah dua anak itu. Wajah yang tadinya tampak merah karena marah, kini sirna menjadi wajah kaget dan bingung.

"Otanjoubi Omedetou, Otousan."  
Ucap Shinobu dan Suzuki bersamaan, walau yang terdengar hanya suara Shinobu.

"Hn. Arigatou"

Akhirnya Sasuke dapat mengendalikan emosi. Walau pada awalnya marah, tapi Sasuke senang mendapat kejutan dan orang-orang yang dia sayang.

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Sasuke-kun" Ucap Sakura sambil memberi kecupan di pipi kanan Sasuke.

"Tousan, maaf tadi waktu aku ke ruang kerja tousan untuk mengambil kertas dan tinta, aku lupa menutup rapat pintunya. Saat aku ingin memandikan Suzuki, aku menemukannya di ruang kerja tousan yang sudah berantakan seperti itu. Aku ingin membereskannya, ternyata kalian pulang lebih awal dan tidak sempat membereskannya." jelas Shinobu kepada ayahnya perihal ruang kerja ayahnya yang berubah sekarang seperti kapal pecah.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa Shinobu-kun. Nanti Tousan yang akan menjelaskannya kepada Naruto-jisan."

Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Sakura saat mendengar perkataan Sakura seakan tidak terjadi masalah.

"Sudah...sudah... Sasuke-kun. Marah-marah nanti cepat tua loh." Goda Sakura

"Tch! Tidak marahpun aku, tetap saja aku bakalan tua." rutuk Sasuke.

Sakura yang mendengarnya tertawa lebar. Sedangkan Shinobu hanya tersenyum legah bahwa ayahnya tidak akan menghukumnya.

Sasuke? Jangan tanya. Dia sendiri bahkan bingung harus bereskpresi seperti apa. Tapi dia bersyukur memiliki keluarga yang perduli kepadanya. Meski dia lupa akan ulang tahunnya, tapi tidak menjadi masalah kalau orang-orang yang ia sayangi mengingatnya. Terlebih dia mendapatkan dua kejutan sekaligus dari kedua anaknya. Kejutan pertama ia dapat dari anak sulungnya yang membuat dia kue ulang tahun. Tidak kebayang seperti apa ekspresi leluhurnya jika keturunan Uchiha memasak di dapur. Dan kejutan kedua, ia dapat dari anak bungsunya yang merusak hasil kerjanya tadi malam. Tapi, semuanya itu terbayar sudah.

.

.

.

.

.

**~~O. W. A. R. I~~**

* * *

Fict ini juga sama persembahkan special untuk ulang tahun Sasuketek. XD Dan ini versi keluarga kecil kami. Hohohohooo **#EvilLaugh  
**Maafkan saja juga jika fict yang ini, sama jeleknya dengan fict yang sebelumnya. Tapi jangan beri ane flame. Tapi ingat kecupan yaaa~ :*  
Salam manis buat yang disamping anda.** *Tampang horror***

.

.

.

.

_** Pematangsiantar, 23-07-2013 **_

_**Biiancast Rodith**_


End file.
